Three Words, Four Words, Two Words
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: There is a time in a girl's life when she wants to hear three different phases from a boy. The first being three words, the second being four and third being two... Hermione Granger's no different, even if it's somebody unexpected saying the words...


**This randomly came to me... I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>There is a time in a girl's life when she wants to hear three different phrases from a boy. The first being three words, the second being four and third being two... Hermione Granger's no different, even if it's somebody unexpected saying the words.<p>

-x-x-x-

_Three Words._

Hermione sat under the tree, reading as usual with a frown on her face and biting her lip as she read the words that covered the pages with interest and tried to abosrb every one of them. Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice and Hermione had her Charms exam coming up. She was so intent of studying she didn't hear footsteps approaching, not even if they were the footsteps of her boyfriend, her secret boyfriend at that.

Draco dropped to the ground next to Hermione, leaning over and pressing his lips to her cheek. Hermione jumped and then smiled, her head dropping to his shoulder and the book sliding off her lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear and a smile lit up her face.

"I love you, too," she said in reply.

-x-x-x-

_Four Words._

Years had passed; the unlikely couple had left Hogwarts and were now living in London in a townhouse at the age of twenty-four. Snow fell from the sky on this particular Valentine's Day and Draco was more nervous than he'd ever been before - because this day was special. Hermione smiled as she walked up to him, pressing her lips against his lightly as she stood next to him in front of the flickering fire. Hermione's friends had accepted Draco with somewhat open arms after he'd stuck with Hermione for several years. He'd even been invited to the wedding of Harry and Ginny. His mother had warmed to Hermione and liked her, his father was in Azkaban and didn't care – he was going mad anyway.

Draco smiled at Hermione, his hands resting lightly on her hips before he sank down onto one knee, looking up at the girl he loved with adoration and devotion in his eyes. Hermione was surprised for a second and then noticed the small, velvet box in his hand.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the small box to reveal the diamond and silver ring inside. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Draco, yes, yes, yes," she gasped out and he slid the ring onto her finger before she pulled him to his feet and kissed him fiercely. When they broke apart, Draco smiled and wiped away the tears that slid down her cheek.

"Thank you," he murmured and wrapped his arm tightly around her.

-x-x-x-

_Two Words._

Draco stood tensely at the end of the aisle, waiting for Hermione to walk down it. Blaise nudged his arm.

"Calm down, she'll be here in a minute," he said, trying to do the job of being a best man. Blaise Zabini was one the only friends of Draco's who'd stood by him after his relationship with Hermione had been revealed in Hogwarts, along with Pansy and Theo, the rest ignoring him with disgust. Of course, Blaise had then ended up falling head over heels for Luna Lovegood (and vice versa) who now wore an engagement ring and was soon to be Luna Zabini.

Draco nodded, then the doors opened and he turned to meet the stunning sight that was his fiancée and soon wife. Hermione was led up the aisle by her father in a long white dress that clung to her figure and was embroidered with silver patterns and her hair was cascading down her back with crystal twist-ins and a bejewelled tiara. Her smile lit up Draco's whole world as she came closer and closer until their fingers were entwined.

They turned to the vicar and spoke their vows with the love they had for each other evident in their voices.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," he replied with no hesitation.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," she replied with a smile.

"Then I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride."

Draco leaned forward, capturing Hermione's lips in a chaste, quick kiss before pulling back, leaving Hermione pouting slightly.

"Later, Mrs. Malfoy," he whispered in her ear and a blush filled her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to add the warning that it's very OOC at the start, it's impossible really to write Dramione without it going OOC really... Well, I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness. Review?<strong>


End file.
